Bath Time Trouble
by Akilika
Summary: Kon and Hichigo have to take a bath, but refuse to go in quietly. Ichigo gets help from Grimmjow and all heck breaks loose.


**Bath Time Trouble**

**A Bleach Story**

**Parings: None**

**Rated: T for swearing**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. However, the arrancar forms of Ichigo, Kon, and Hichigo belong to Masaki Rioka**

**Author's Note: I just had so much fun writing this, enjoy!**

"Grimmjow, help me get them in the bathroom," An angry voice called from his room after catching one of the younger arrancars.

The other glared at the blue haired guy when he was carried into the bathroom along with the other two. The door was sealed shut to prevent them from jumping out of their grasps and leaving, so the troublesome kid rolled his eyes in boredom. In the fortress, it was not easy having two more copies of the orange head fraccion. Aizen thought it would be a good idea to have more reinforcements in case other worlds needed to be dominated. Anyways, the older espada watched the punk kid move away when the orange head tried to get him again. He laughed when yellow black eyes glared angrily for getting captured again, and thrashed all over to get out of his grasp.

"Ichigo, I don' want to take a damn bath," The arrancar whined while he got stripped out of his uniform.

Those chocolate brown eyes rolled and he said, "Too bad, you both are going to get cleaned and like it."

"I didn't even get dirty today; why do I need one?" The other asked with a small pout.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the question and said, "It's easier to clean two in one bath."

"What ever," The angry one said only to get dumped into the water first.

He came up for air and coughed while glaring up at the smiling orange head. The other one stripped and got in quickly to prevent from getting thrown in there too, and blushed when no one would move. Ichigo knelt down to squirt some shampoo on the punk's head first. He massaged it all over his white spiky hair and let go when he dunked his head down to rinse it all out. Grimmjow watched the water go from clear to cloudy in two seconds, so Ichigo pulled the plug to drain it out. Both of the little ones covered themselves up when the tub got refilled with warmer water. Small brown eyes watched the white haired albino frown deeply. He cleansed the rest of the shampoo out of his hair before Ichigo did the same to his smaller twin. Unlike the albino, he loved getting cleaned even if he didn't need it. Brown eyes closed to prevent the shampoo from getting in, and then he dunked his head down to rinse it all out easily.

"Geez, why can't you be good like that?" Ichigo asked the albino when the other came up for air.

Yellow black eyes narrowed and he said, "I'm not like him, I don' need to suck up to ya to get out of here."

"Shut up Hichigo, I want out of here just as badly as you do," The orange head spat to watch those eyes flicker over to him in disbelief.

The albino frowned and said, "Ya should have told him from the start that ya didn' go out to fight with me. He was too scared to even leave the room to attack the hollows that came here earlier."

"Quit teasing Kon, he will fight when he is good and ready," Ichigo said when he threw two washcloths in the water and gave them some soap.

Kon got his washcloth and started to clean his body quickly. He didn't need to be teased about more stuff and wanted to be done as soon as possible. Yellow eyes watched the other and just watched him clean. A blush crept on those pale peach cheeks when he felt those eyes wander, and cleansed the red markings on his left arm. He dunked his head down to clean his bottom half quickly before coming back up for air. The albino glared at him when he got out of the tub, and dried off with a towel. Ichigo had some fresh clothes for him, and he took them to feel the warmth hug all over his body. He walked over to Girmmjow and waited for the stubborn albino to finish his bath. Sky blue eyes rolled when Hichigo smacked Ichigo's hand away when he tried to wash his chest.

"You might as well let him freeze in there because he's not going to listen. You are such a pain in the ass," The blue haired espada said to watch the yellow eyes darken.

Hichigo gritted his teeth and snapped, "If ya are in such a hurry, then leave to go screw your fuck buddy."

"Shut the hell up you little brat. You are lucky Aizen needs you to fight or else I will kill you myself," Grimmjow snapped and glared at the challenging smirk on those pale lips.

Ichigo sighed and decided to undress and get into the tub with the albino and said, "When I am done washing, you better do it too or else."

"What ever, it's not like ya have anywhere to go," Hichigo sneered and eyes the older arrancar wearily.

Kon was a bit jealous of the albino, but sat down on the floor to wait patiently. The bath made him a little bit tired, so his eyes ended up drooping closed a few times. Grimmjow laughed to himself when he watched the smaller twin keep his head up, but it would drop once in a while. Stern brown eyes kept watching the stubborn albino when he cleansed his hair quickly. He dunked his head down to rinse all the shampoo out, and came up for air to see that face closer than he expected. The red markings under his left eye were much smaller than he first thought and compared to his longer markings on his cheek, but he kept staring at them intently. Hichigo pushed him away and crossed his arms while the other moved behind him to pull the drain plug to empty the second batch of dirty water. A blush crept on those pale cheeks when he felt the warmth from Ichigo's skin on his back, as he turned the tap on to fill the tub up again. He shivered and decided to take the washcloth to clean his body off. Ichigo smirked when he moved away to give the small one room to finish up with his stalled bath. Yellow eyes closed when he dunked down to wash the soap off from his chest and back before he came up for air. The albino put more soap on to clean his lower body off and blushed when the orange head hugged him all of a sudden.

"Get off of me," He spat and elbowed him in the stomach.

Brown eyes glittered and he said, "You need to learn how to listen otherwise I will punish you."

"Right, like ya would do anythin' to me. Ya could barely beat your own human half," Hichigo sneered to earn a slap on his ass.

Ichigo lifted him out of the tub and growled, "Dry off and go to bed. You are done for the rest of the day."

"Che, ya were borin' to talk to anyways," The albino said when he got a towel to dry himself off and put of some clothes.

Grimmjow took him by the ear and said, "I'll put him in his bed. Kon is asleep at the moment, so I will be back."

The orange head nodded and waited for them to leave when he cleaned his body off angrily. He wanted to punch something, but just cursed underneath his breath. Yeah, he had trouble going up against his human half a while ago. It's not his fault that he was stronger and more prepared. The arrancar was still in training, so the albino brat had nothing to say. He would have been scared shitless if he had to go up against a stronger being. Brown eyes glared into the reflection of himself when he could hear the albino taunting him in his head. His twin was right up against the edge of the tub with a frown on his face. Kon looked at him sleepily, and splashed him with the water to get him out of his train of thought.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here for so long, you can go now. I'll be done in a minute," Ichigo said when those big brown eyes looked at him concerned.

The other shook his head and said, "No, I don't want Hichigo to pick on me. He doesn't like me when I have to be with him anyways."

"Heh, he really does hate it here. Oh well, he should have listened then," The older arrancar said when he watched the little one hold up a towel.

Kon looked away when he got out and said, "At least he didn't do what I thought when we were in there together."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked when he dried everything off and put his clothes back on.

The younger arrancar got picked up and he whispered, "He always threatened to touch me when we were alone."

The orange head frowned and walked into the room to see Grimmjow tied down on the bed with Hichigo sitting on his chest looking all innocent. Kon was put down and Ichigo walked right over to grab the albino off the espada. He got the other out of the rope, and growled when black nails dug through his arm painfully. Yellow black eyes glared up at him when he got spanked twice, and he swiped at Ichigo's neck. Brown eyes glinted with malice when he tied the pale boy down and put up a barrier where he could not escape. Grimmjow wanted to take a swing at him, but the older berry stopped him. He shook his head and watched the albino thrash around and scream all over the sheets.

"Ya god damn fuckers, I'll kill ya when I get out of this," He hissed and glared daggers at Grimmjow to being a horrible hostage.

Hichigo caught the blue berry off guard when he was put down. He really wanted to force the espada to pleasure him, but the other two came in before he could try anything. The albino kept thrashing and growled when he felt the bed dip a little. Kon held his legs down to stop him form moving, but ended up getting tossed up against his chest instead. Yellow eyes glared down at wide scared brown ones, but he froze when the other wrapped his arms around him. A blush spread over the orange head's face when he nuzzled his nose up against his neck. The albino shuddered when his hips were straddled, and he couldn't move his arms to get him off. Brown eyes closed in contentment when he fell asleep on top of the angry punk. He widened his eyes when Ichigo came back in and looked at his situation.

"Well, I didn't expect him to do this," Ichigo said and laughed when the pale boy pouted in embarrassment.

Hichgo growled and said, "Get him off of me."

"No, he looks rather comfy like that," The orange head said when he got on his bed to watch the pale boy in amusement.

Yellow eyes narrowed and he said, "I don't want him to be comfortable, I want him away from me."

"Sh-Shut up," Kon said in his sleep when he rubbed his hips up against the albino's to earn a low growl.

The orange head laughed and said, "Oh. I am sure he will love hearing about this in the morning."

"Hey, this is not funny," Hichigo growled when Ichigo fell asleep, ignoring the pleas to get the horny twin off of him. He should have listened and taken his bath like a good boy.


End file.
